Leave You Hanging
by BlackHeartsandChaos
Summary: Ron leaves Hermione hanging, so what does Fred do to help out his brother's girlfriend? HG/FW


**H****ey everyone, this is just a random one-shot of Hermione and Fred that i came up with out of the blue. Also, my story Stay With Me is on temporary hiatus since I'm going through a major writing block for it. However, I have some good news for you, I'll be uploading a new story based on The Chronicles of Narnia. It's a Peter P./ OC story, but have no set date of when it will be coming out so do keep an eye out for it. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, sole creator of the Harry Potter universe. I am just playing around with the characters.**

Hermione angrily banged the door to her apartment shut behind her. She was fuming at Ron. After being together for fourteen months, he still wasn't able to satisfy her needs. They had decided to spend the entire day together today and Hermione had dressed in her sexiest outfit, ready for the excitement that the day would bring. Halfway through he left her hanging to attend an important meeting in the Ministry. Hermione had pulled on her clothes and had stormed out of his house, her body was still on fire and she had no other option.

Hermione walked to her bedroom, flicking her wand to close the curtains. She stripped off her clothes and fell back on her bed. Her hand slipped down her body to her moist centre. Hermione moaned as she stroked herself. Her other hand went to her breast and squeezed slightly. Her fingers worked her clit, building up her pleasure again.

"Hermione, I was wond-" Hermione screamed and pulled her blanket around her body.

"Bloody hell Fred! Haven't you heard of knocking?" She yelled. Fred was staring wide-eyed at her. Hermione had turned red as a tomato and she was glaring at him. Fred shook himself out of it and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He had apparated here to ask her whether she had seen Ron or not, but what he had found was much more interesting.

"What were you up to?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" She asked, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Ah ah ah. Lying are we, Ms Granger?" Fred asked taking a step towards her. Hermione found no words were coming to her as he stepped closer to her. Fred reached to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Hermione looked up at him, confusion and surprise written clear on her face. He tugged the sheet off of her body and pushed her back on the bed. Fred's eyes roamed over her body hungrily. Hermione felt goosebumps break out on her skin as his eyes roamed over her naked form.

"I'll ask again, what were you up to?" He said, leaning over her and looking deep into her eyes. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but seeing the raw hunger on his face, her body filled with desire. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips; Fred's eyes followed her tongues movement. He leaned down and traced her lips with his tongue. Hermione grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down against her lips. Fred didn't even wait for her to grant him permission and slipped his tongue into her mouth. His tongue stroked against hers lovingly and Hermione grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss long enough to take a breath of air and then come back together again. His hands slipped form her neck to her breasts, rolling a nipple between his thumb and finger causing it to turn hard. Hermione moaned into the kiss, her hands tangling themselves in his locks.

Fred pulled away from her lips and kissed the base of her neck tenderly. He kissed his way to the valley of her breasts and latched onto her nipple. He nibbled and suckled on it, his other hand fondling and giving attention to the other breast. Hermione's hand slipped down between them to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers. Fred pulled himself away from her chest and trailed his fingers across her stomach, down to her quim. Hermione's hands gripped the sheets as he flicked her swollen clit.

"Fred!" Hermione moaned softly. Fred grinned and kissed the column of her throat before journeying his way south. He parted her legs and ran his hands over her creamy thighs.

"Open your eyes, Hermione. Look at me," he said. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him through glazed eyes. He looked straight into her chocolate pools and bent his head down and kissed her damp folds. Hermione's breathing was coming out fast in anticipation of what he was going to do. He did not break his eye contact with her when parted her folds and let his tongue take a long slow stroke up to her clit. Hermione couldn't help but close her eyes and moan as his tongue worked wonders on her. His tongue dipped within her passage making Hermione arch her back off the bed. She felt her pleasure climbing to the highest peak, and Hermione screamed as she came with full force. Fred lapped at her juices, loving the sweet taste of her nectar. He moved up to her lips and kissed her whole-heartedly, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

"Thank Merlin you chose today to apparate into my house," Hermione said, kissing his firm sculpted chest.

"Thank Merlin I did," Fred agreed running his hands down her side. Hermione looked up at him and pleaded to him with her eyes.

"Tell me what you want, Hermione," he said to her. She stayed silent, words seemed to have been forgotten.

"Tell me Hermione, or I won't know whether you want this or not," Fred said. The fear of being left hanging made her grab his shoulders and pressed her body against his.

"I want you deep inside me. I want you to fill me completely. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can," Hermione pleaded. Fred grinned down at her and lifted himself off of her body. He adjusted himself so he was set straight at her entrance.

"You'll be coming back for more, Granger," Fred said pushing the tip of his cock inside of her. Hermione took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes.

"Is that a problem?" She asked. Fred smirked at her pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

"I'm afraid, my love. It's quite the contrary," he said, then thrust himself deep inside her slick, tight passage, burying himself within her to the hilt. Hermione cried out when she felt herself stretch around him. He gave her body time to adjust and slowly pulled himself out, before thrusting back in again. Fred groaned, feeling his control starting to snap.

"Go on Fred. Harder! Faster!" Hermione moaned, her nails digging into his back. His control snapped at those words and he pushed her harder against the mattress, his speed increasing to its maximum. Hermione moaned at being taken so roughly. She loved every second of it, and soon both of them started to feel their pleasure building up again. Sweat broke out on their bodies as Fred thrust deep into her over and over again, with no mercy. Hermione screamed as she came hard onto his hard cock. Fred was not far behind and he came with a loud groan. He emptied himself in her awaiting womb and fell onto Hermione. Their breathing was ragged and coming out fast. Hermione took several deep breaths before turning to face Fred.

"How did that happen?" She asked. Fred looked down at her and smirked.

"If you really want to know, I came here to ask you something and saw you doing all these naughty things to yourself and decided to help you with it," Fred said. Hermione laughed and straddled Fred. His brown eyes looked at her inquisitively.

"You did say I would be coming back for more," she said, picking herself off of his body and poising her entrance at the tip of his cock.

"Are you ready Mr Weasley?" Hermione asked. Fred watched her eagerly as she impaled herself onto him in one go. She lifted herself off of him again before going down again. Fred gripped her waist tightly as she rode him deep and fast.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked as Fred buttoned his jeans. He looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean what happens between me and you?" She asked. Fred pulled his shirt back on and moved to her.

"Like I said before, you'll be coming back to me for more," he said, before kissing her again. Hermione smiled into the kiss and stroked his cheek softly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" He asked, his finger circling her bare nipple fondly.

"You know for what," Hermione said slapping his hand away. Fred chuckled and his fingers returned to playing with her nipple.

"Well, one thing's for sure," he said. Hermione looked at him and leaned into him.

"I won't leave you hanging," he said, changing his mind and pushing her back on the bed.

**Once again, Stay With Me is on temporary hiatus and don't forget to keep an eye out for the Chronicles of Narnia story.**

**XOXO**

**BlackHeartsandChaos**


End file.
